Creor
'General Information' *'Name:' Creor *'Nicknames:' Son of Time *'Height:' 5'0" (152 cm) - 6'0" (183 cm) (as Creor Prime) *'Weight:' 180 lbs (82 kg) - 240 lbs (109 kg) (as Creor Prime) *'Eyes:' Pale blue *'Hair:' Sandy with Light gray streaks *'Species:' Cyclops *'Birthplace:' Valley of First Light or Forsaken Edge in the Eternal Frontier (unconfirmed) *'Relations:' Mylee (wife; deceased), Odine & Cecil (twin sons; deceased) Diane (daughter; deceased) Abram Northman; Paladante, Lukuy, Toromi (adoptive sons) *'Abilities:' :*Clairvoyance :*Telepathy :*Telekinesis (TK abilities strongest during his Prime years) :*Unspecified time-travelling abilities *'Weapons:' Walking stick *'Affiliation' :*The Ancient Order of Titans :*The Cyclops *'Rank:' :*Cyclops Champion (formerly) :*'Master' (current) *'Age:' 1,550 (estimated) *'First Appearance:' Beyond Immortal Vol. 1 Episode 1 Introduction Creor (Prime) was a powerful Cyclops warrior. Contrary to his later version who grew old, decrepit and blind, Creor was more of a warrior--a great hero of arms. In a way, he is undoubtedly the predecessor to all the great heroes who came in the later generations. He may more or less affectionately be referred to as the "grandfather of heroes" in the Eternal Frontier. Life as Creor Prime (Prime) served the order of Ancients, which were more of a fellowship of Titan-class beings and was appointed their custodian of the secrets and knowledge of the Ages. Creor was of course gifted with his ability of foresight, telepathy and telekinesis. He foresaw his own future even after many times doubting he would truly live it as Creor roamed the world locked in epic battles against other powerful beings and creatures. Life as a Husband and Father The future Creor saw revealed that he would at last find the peace his soul longed for. He would meet an enchantingly beautiful human woman named Mylee. She was described as a Daughter of Healing and during their early life together she would soothe his wounds from the battlefield and cure his ailments. Eventually, the couple set their dream to wed, however the laws of the Cyclops forbade Creor from marrying a human as they believed in those ancient times, that to breed with anyone less than a Cyclops or Titan would decrease the strength of their species. Price of Defiance/Closing Days as Creor Prime Creor defied this law and his elders and married Mylee in secret, willing to abandon his duties as a servant of the Ancients and live only for his love and their family they would make eventually. The Elders of the Cyclops tribe were angered by such brazen defiance from a warrior as powerful and essential as Creor arranged for the death of Creor's wife and family. They succeeded in slaying the first-born children of Mylee and Creor, twin sons, which the couple barely had named Odine and Cecil. They later had a daughter, in a second attempt at a family, who was also terminated at the stern order of the Elders. A year or so later, Creor would lose Mylee to death and thus never again dream of loving another or siring any more children. He resumed his duties as a Keeper of Ages, marking the history of grand events both in his mind and on parchment. In time, the Age of the Titans ended and Creor was free to go his own way as many of the Ancients perished for transcended into a higher state of existence, thus leaving the Old World. Later Years Creor's physical power began to wane, speculated to be due in part to his link to the defunct order of Titans and as the centuries past, he grew older and accepted a lesser form. He lost his sight sometime during those years, but the mental powers of telepathy and foresight guided his path as easily as a man with working eyes. He abandoned much of his former self as Creor (Prime) and became known as a Son of Time as he lived through multiple ages both recorded by mortals and immortals. Creor lived more as hermit, wandering the earth until he settled at last in the forests of the world. He adopted four boys who he identified to be lycan seedlings. He raised them on the Ancient ways and trained them on survival and combat. Chief among those children Creor raised was Abram Northman, who he foresaw a future vastly riddled with great events to be fulfilled. It is suggested that Creor thought of these children, even Abram especially, as being his own flesh and blood. Trivia *First choice to portray the older and wiser Creor readers later meet in B.I. episodes has always been veteran actor Christopher Plummer (pictured right). *Two choices for the live-action portrayal of Creor Prime started with German bodybuilder Markus Ruhl. However, a favorite came to the mind of B.I.'s author and thus chose US bodybuilder and 4-time Mr. Olympia Jay Cutler as a back-up choice to fill in as the powerful Cyclops warrior of the Old World. Category:Characters Category:Cyclops Category:Elder Category:Mage Category:Sorcery Category:Widower Category:Living characters